Father's Son
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Burt wants to make sure that Kurt isn't too caught up in Blaine and ignoring his friends... But is it really Kurt's friends he's concerned about?  Fluff and nonsense, please review. No slash


_Don't know where this came from, I should really be working on my multi-chaptered stories, but this was all I could write. Maybe now that it's done, I can write the rest. Just shameless fluff._

"Hi dad! Bye, Dad!" the phrase had become so familiar that Burt barely registered it anymore. But this day, halfway through the summer, Burt had, had enough, his son hadn't been in the shop once this summer and Burt missed his son.

"Wait, hold up there, Pegasus," Burt called out, causing Kurt to stop and smirk at the name. "Where is the fire?" Burt asked, motioning for Kurt to come back fully into the house,

"I was just going to hang out with Blaine, he's off today and tomorrow." Kurt explained, though from the amount of time Blaine had been spending at their house, he was off every day.

"Oh, well, ok, but I haven't seen Mercedes around lately and just want to make sure you aren't abandoning your friends now that you have a boyfriend. And don't get me wrong, I am SO happy that you are happy with Blaine, but I just don't want you to forget that you have other friends."

"I haven't. Cedes and I went shopping last weekend. I've been beating Noah at Mario Kart on a weekly basis, and Blaine and I have been on several double dates with Tina and Mike and Mercedes and Sam." Burt scowled slightly, he didn't have a comeback for that, his son hadn't abandoned his friends at all, just him. _Damn it, Burt, he is a 17 year old kid, he's allowed to not want to spend time with his old man. _Burt scolded himself, but then once he looked up again, Kurt had his head tilted slightly in a questioning manner, an expression he got from his mother. "Dad, what's this really about?" Kurt asked, not fooled for a second that this wasn't really about his friends. Burt sighed, why did Kurt have to know him so freakin' well?

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you weren't leaving your friends," _or me, _"out of your life." Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow and waited, _darn it, kid._ "And Finn is hanging out with Rachel today and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't want to come to the garage with me, but we can do that another day." Burt said it so fast, he wasn't entirely sure Kurt had heard him clearly, but suddenly, Kurt's face split into a grin and he pulled out his phone. It took Burt a moment to realize it was on speaker so he could hear their conversation.

"Hey, Babe," Blaine greeted, Burt could hear the affection, and he liked the kid just a little bit more. "Aren't we meeting in like 30 minutes?"

"Well I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind if I gave you a rain check," Kurt asked. Burt instantly protested, he would not ruin his son's day,

"No, Kurt, I said we could do it another time." Kurt just grinned as Blaine voice spoke again,

"Am I on speaker phone?" he asked,

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell my dad what I told you yesterday."

"Aww, are you hanging out with him instead?" Blaine asked, clearly not bothered by the change in plans.

"He wanted to spend some time with me, tell him what I said," Kurt requested again and this time Burt could hear Blaine smile.

"Kurt was telling me yesterday how much he missed spending time with you. That he was very happy that you were teaching Finn the ropes of the garage, since he was more likely that Kurt to take over, but he missed his, and I quote, 'Hummel time,' with you," Kurt blushed slightly,

"You didn't have to tell him that," he muttered but Burt couldn't help but beam and he threw his arms around his son, who grunted in surprise. His son wasn't too old to spend time with him, Burt knew most of that was due to the fact that for eight years, they were all each other had. When he pulled away Kurt was grinning and he turned his phone off speaker phone and put it to his ear. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Lima Bean, 9:00?" Kurt asked, a soft smile never leaving his lips. He paused while Blaine answered and Kurt laughed at whatever he said and then louder when Burt heard Blaine said,

"Shit, I'm not still on speaker phone right?"

"No," Kurt giggled, "I love you," Burt didn't hear the reply, but Blaine must have answered the same because Kurt's eyes lit up further and he bit his bottom lip shyly. "Bye, Honey," he hung up the phone and turned back to Burt. "I'm yours for the day, just let me go change, this shirt is Valentino."  
>Burt smiled as he watched his son run back up to his room, <em>No, Kurt, please don't ever change.<em>

_I love Burt *heart* So please if you love Burt too please review. Reviews are love. Thank you for reading._


End file.
